Damn Cherry
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: A bad breakup, a gay reference toward your boyfriend, a ketchup bottle, and only one cherry. Welcome to the Evan's houshold. Rypay bro/sis. Troypay oneshot


"Damn Cherry'

--

I slowly walked down into the kitchen to see my twin brother sitting sadly at the bar stool in the bowling alley we call a kitchen, as my aunt once put it. I turned on the light and looked at him expectidley, nothing. He never even noticed I was there.

I could see all too well he was hurting and of course my twin telepathy thing didn't hurt either.

"I think the point of having a midnight snack is to actual eat something." I try to make a joke as I stood in the doorway.

"Kesi and I broke up." He doesn't even try to hide it. He knows I'll find out eventually already.

"I'm sorry Ry." I say genuinly as I walk a little farther and open the freezer. This action seems to go unnoticed by Ryan.

"I just didn't see it coming. I thought we were doing great then all of a sudden she dumps me for that jerk Jason."

I turn my head quickly, a little too quickly. Ow, whip flash. "She broke up with you for Jason?"

"Yep. I couldn't believe it either." His head once again turned downward as he stared at the ground. I felt so bad for him. How could Kelsi chose some lunkhead basketball player over my brother. Did she even have any brains? Okay, maybe that was a little harsh, but come on!

I pull out a container from the freezer, grab a spoon, and sit next to Ryan at the bar. I open the container to reveal a half eaten M&M sundae. Which was like my obsession at the moment. They are so good with hot fudge, ice cream, whipped cream, sprinkled in M&M's and topped with a cherry...yum.

Ryan looked at me skeptically and I just smiled as I handed him a spoon. He smiled back and we began to eat.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" I ask with a mouthfull of ice cream in my mouth.

"I'd rather not right now." He picked up the cherry from the top and was about to put it in his mouth but I slapped his hand. "Ow, what was that for?"

"My cherry."

"We're not three anymore Shar."

"I know, but give me back my cherry."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"I said, yes!"

"I said, no!"

"Come on Ryan." I whined as he held the cherry away from me, out of my reach.

"I was just dumped for a basketball player."

"Well, I'm dating a basketball player."

"That's nothing to be sad about Shar."

"I think he's in love with Chad." I say as I try to grab the cherry.

"I'm what?!" Came Troy's sleepy voice from behind us. I stare in shock as Ryan falls to the floor in laughter.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Troy's spending the night." He explained through laughs as he was still on the floor.

"Ryan!"

"You think I'm in love with _Chad?"_ Troy asked as he looked at me in astonishment.

I quickly hold up my hands in defence. "No no, I just wanted the damn cherry."

"So you call me gay?"

"No I-"

"Ha, she called you gay." For some reason Ryan thinks he's funny as he continues to roll around on the floor. I glare at him than dump the rest of the ice cream over his head causing him to yell in suprise.

"What the hell?" Ryan yelled, now angered.

"Got ice cream?" I ask innocently as Troy starts to laugh, causing Ryan to glare in his direction.

"You think this is funny?"

"Well...Yes." He started to laugh again and soon I was joining in with him as we both forgot about the whole Chad thing.

"Okay then." Without another word he grabbed the ketchup bottle off the couter and sprayed it all over Troy, covering his clothing and face. I began to laugh harder.

Then, like a commet, Troy's anger toward Ryan was directed towards me and I stopped laughing, knowing I was in trouble. "I uh..."

Troy and Ryan shared a knowing look as they both lunged forward. Troy had managed to grab me as Ryan sprayed me with the same ketchup bottle he had dumped over Troy just a few seconds ago.

After the bottle was empty and I was sure that Troy had at least three bruises on his legs from where I kicked him in protest, he sat me back down, rubbing his sore legs.

"Okay, someone is going to die." I said in my most threatning voice.

"Oh, come on Shar we were just having fun. You're not actually mad are you?" Ryan asked hopefully. I glared.

"Run."

"What?"

"Run."

"But Sharpay-" Troy started before Ryan interrupted him.

"Run dumbshit, run!" Ryan grabbed Troy's coller as the two made a mad dash out of the kitchen. Once they were gone I smirked to myself as I sat back down.

"They give up too easily." I smiled as I slipped the cherry into my mouth. It was so worth it.

--

_I know that was so crappy and soo weird and pretty pointless, but I was so bored and it's past midnight and I got nothing better to do. By the way, the M&M sundae thing I got because I got one today. It was sooo good. I love the cherry too : P_

_I hope this wasn't too awful. I'm suprised I'm not writing more depressed stuff because yesterday my mom was in a car accident and got pretty banged up. I felt soo bad for her! But she'll be okay, she's just kind of hurt after it. _

_I don't know why I didn't add this to my collection of oneshots for Troypay, but I didn't for some reason. I know I don't write a whole lot about Sharpay and Ryan's relationship and I started off just making the Rypay, but I just had to have Troy come in there at that time. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think, good or bad._

_-Peace!_


End file.
